Ante Bellum (One-Shot)
by MariiBravo
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo su amor había sobrevivido a la guerra, a la distancia y al tiempo. Porque su amor había nacido antes de la guerra y podía superar cualquier cosa.


**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Warner y J.K**__**solo la trama me pertenece.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ante Bellum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Auxilio!- Grito una niña con su linda carita empapada en lagrimas, sus ojos grises; cual cielo tormentoso, miraba con miedo aquel hombre quien había irrumpido su habitación. La varita estaba en su cuello sin hacerle daño. Impidiendo que se levantara de su camita.

Una joven castaña había tomado su varita y con un sigilo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un felino, se aproximo a la habitación de su pequeña niña, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, temía más por la vida de su hija que por la de ella. Si su hija moría, la vida no tendría sentido alguno. Llegando a la habitación donde su hija dormía, tomo aire para serenarse, no sabía con lo que se encontraría cuando abriera la puerta, así que era mejor prepararse mentalmente para todo.

Sin embargo, aquello la tomo por sorpresa.

– Vaya Granger, la maternidad te ha sentado de maravilla. – Esa voz… No, no podía ser _él._ Hermione se había asegurado de esconder muy bien el rastro de su magia, inclusive había cambiado su nombre. Ni siquiera sus amigos habían logrado dar con su paradero ¿Cómo es que Draco Malfoy había logrado encontrarla? – ¿O prefieres que te llame _Mía LeBlanc_? – Trago grueso cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, sus ojos grises tan parecidos a los de su hija brillaban con enojo, estaba segura que ahora mismo el sudaba frio y controlaba el temblor de sus manos.

– ¿A qué debo esta visita tan desagradable? – Pregunto con desdén y su varita apuntando al rubio, lista para atacar.

– Cuida tu tono delante de mi hija, leona.

La ex-Gryffindor apretó la varita con fuerza y mordió su lengua para no lanzar un imperdonable, esperaría que se distrajera para así apartar a su hija de sus manos, luego vería como se desharía de él.

– No sé a qué te refieres, Malfoy. Pero en lo que a mí respecta ella es solo **mi **hija.

No hacían falta las varitas, en aquella habitación había una guerra de miradas en su más grande apogeo, donde ninguno de los dos cedería fácilmente. Era una guerra donde el más fuerte saldría victorioso.

– No sé qué clase de persona crees que soy, Granger. Ella es mi hija y no trates de ocultarlo… Sabes cuan furioso me pongo cuando alguien me miente de manera tan descarada, querida.

– Apártate de ella, Malfoy. La estas asustando. – No desmintió ni le dio la razón a lo que él le dijo, solo lo quería lejos de su pequeña.

El ex-Slytherin miro a la pequeña que miraba con suplica a su madre mientras derramaba gruesas lagrimas debido al miedo, sin pensarlo mucho le lanzo un hechizo de dormir a la pequeña.

– ¡No! – No le importo el peligro que correría al acercarse tanto al rubio, su respiración se corto cuando vio a la niña dejar de llorar y cerrar sus ojos para caer de nuevo a la cama.

Temió lo peor.

– Cálmate, está durmiendo.

Draco contemplo a la mujer que tenía en frente, sus pechos eran ligeramente más grande que cuando se encontraban en Hogwarts, sin embargo no eran tan prominentes, su cintura seguía siendo igual de pequeña… Su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún cambio drástico después del embarazo, seguía igual… O más bella que antes.

Se abofeteo mentalmente cuando aquel pensamiento asalto su cabeza. Si bien él había tenido una relación con aquella mujer en su época de estudiante, no estaba allí por eso. No, él estaba allí para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo, a su hija. Pero no podía reprimir aquella calidez que invadió su pecho cuando vio a la castaña acomodar a su hija para que durmiera en una posición que luego no hiciera que su espalda o cuello dolieran. Hermione Granger sin dudas era una persona bondadosa, la persona que luchaba por las causas perdidas, por el derecho del más débil.

Y también era una excelente madre.

– ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – Basta, no iba a permitir que aquel hombre siguiera un minuto más en su hogar.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a reclamar mi derecho como padre.

No iba a permitir que ella volviera a desparecer, había estado buscándola por mucho tiempo y vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio aquella pequeña de grandes ojos grises y cabello rubio indomable. La rabia se había apoderado de su ser cuando descubrió que ella lo había privado de su hija, de oír sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos. Ella lo había dejado de lado en la vida de su hija. En ese momento solo quería hacerle sufrir, quería hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que él sintió. Oh, vaya que lo quería. Pero ahora más calmado y con la mente fría recordó porque estaba allí, aunque claro, ahora todo cambiaba con su recién descubierta paternidad.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, Draco? – Hermione casi se golpea cuando se percato de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

El muchacho soltó una risa amarga y le dio la espalda para mirar la ventana.

– Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez porque la madre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de saber que iba a ser padre. – Escupió las palabras con los dientes apretados y sus manos echa puños. No le demostró cuanto le afecto el oír su nombre en sus labios… Hacia tanto que no lo oía y tanto que lo había anhelado.

La ex–Gryffindor sintió el impulso de rabia en lo más profundo de su ser, ¡El le recriminaba el haberlo abandonado, cuando él la engañaba! Rio de pura ironía, con algo de dolor y rabia. Aun, después de dos años ella aún seguía amándolo, seguía llorando su engaño.

– Lo lamento, pero pensé que no era necesario. Después de todo eres perfecto en remplazar a las personas… Aun cuando todavía no han salido de tu vida – Le respondió de la misma forma – Oh, espera. Tal vez, yo ya había salido de tu vida, solo que no se me había informado.

No vio cuando Draco había dejado su posición al otro lado de la cama de su hija cuando su cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared y sus muñecas a los lados de su cara, inmovilizadas por las del rubio.

– ¡No juegues conmigo, Granger! ¡No estoy para tus jodidos juegos! ¡No quieras hacerte la victima cuando fuiste **tú **la que se fue de mi lado sin decirme que tendrías un hijo mío! – Rugió apretando las muñecas de la castaña quien solo atino a temblar ligeramente debido a todo lo que veía en sus ojos.

_**Dolor.**_

_**Rabia.**_

_**Tristeza. **_

_**Odio... **_

Sintió una pequeña lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, sin embargo, le dio una sonrisa carente de emociones. – Fuiste tú el que me engaño, Draco. Fuiste tú el que besaba a Pansy Parkinson en la fiesta de graduación, no yo.

Y quien sabe cuántas cosas harían después… O antes.

La soltó de repente, como si su tacto quemara. La miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a reír amargamente. Así que fue _eso. _– Así que decidiste irte llevándote contigo a mi hija, como venganza ¿no?

**¡PLAFF!**

La cara de Malfoy estaba ligeramente volteada hacia un lado y en su mejilla se iba marcando poco a poco una pequeña mano, de alguna forma ambos recordaron su tercer grado, donde ella también lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo golpeo.

– ¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso! ¡No soy una jodida hija de puta como para privar a mi hija de su padre! ¡Por muy maldito infiel que fuera!

No, claro que no lo era. Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada, lo descubrió un mes después de haberse mudado a Francia. Recordaba con perfección como se había sentido cuando se había enterado, incluso había pensado volver a Londres y buscar a Draco. Pero luego se deshizo de esa idea, seguramente él no iba a responder como padre, después de todo, tenía a Pansy que era una sangre pura. Se vio a ella misma como el juguete sexual privado de Draco, un juguete al cual le decía palabras amor.

Palabras que resultaron ser falsas.

– ¿Potter te hablo sobre el plan que teníamos para tomar a un mortífago e interrogarlo? – Le pregunto Draco con voz impersonal.

Ella lo miro con curiosidad sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía mientras negaba con su cabeza.

– Habíamos descubierto que algunos Slytherins que habían vuelto estaban implicados en los ataques hacia los muggles y nacidos de muggles, esos mismos Slytherins tenían a sus padres en Azkaban o habían sido ejecutados con el beso del dementor cuando la guerra termino – explico Draco sin voltear su rostro –. Sabíamos que no sería nada fácil atrapar a uno de ellos, pero Pansy llego y volvió a demostrarse interesada por mí. Convenientemente ella era una de ellos, decidí seducirla y llevarla a un lugar alejado donde podría hechizarla y llevarla ante la orden. Ella me beso, la hechice, la lleve a la orden y cuando volví tu no estabas.

– ¿Me crees tan idiota como para volver a caer en tus mentiras?

El rubio se encogió de hombros – pregúntale a Potter, si no me crees. – Le tiro un sobre que había sacado de su capa, – allí está la dirección de su casa y una carta que te escribieron. ¿Creíste que solo yo sabía dónde estabas? Potter no está dispuesto a perder a otro amigo, Granger. Aún no se ha casado esperando que vuelvas.

Harry… Su fiel amigo, al cual había abandonado. Sonrió con tristeza recordando todas sus aventuras como el trió dorado, cuando ella aún no se había enamorado de Malfoy y cuando Ron aún seguía con vida. – ¿Por qué no ha venido él?

– Sabe que tengo asuntos pendientes contigo y, estaba de misión como jefe de aurores.

Así que lo había logrado, su amigo había logrado convertir su sueño en realidad. No podía estar más orgullosa y feliz de él.

– Solo te advierto, Granger que volveré por mi hija, responderé como padre y querré pasar tiempo con ella.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error, miro a la pequeña que estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba en su habitación. Lo haría por su hija, porque ella merecía conocer a su padre. Asintió sin dirigirle una mirada al rubio.

El hombre cerró los ojos y sonrió con cansancio, había ido allá por la mujer que amaba, ahora se iba con una hija pero sin Hermione. Ella no confiaba en él y eso dolía. Salió de la habitación listo para irse, solo le quedaba resignarse y seguir con su vida sin ella.

"_**Sabes que dice la verdad, solo que tienes miedo. Te has acostumbrado tanto a vivir solo para tu hija y para tu trabajo como medimaga, solo para no pensar en él y en el '¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?' Ahora lo tienes en tu casa, donde admitió que te ha buscado y tú lo dejas ir, solo por tus temores. ¿Crees que si te hubiera engañado habría estado buscándote durante dos años, logrando Merlín sabrá como encontrarte?, al contrario si en realidad te hubiera engañado no se habría molestado en buscarte, porque le habrías hecho un favor al irte y sabes que tengo la razón." **_

Aquella vocecita hizo que se diera cuenta el error que estaba cometiendo, le estaba pasando lo mismo que hace años cuando recién habían empezado con una relación seria. Ella no le había creído por miedo a que fuera una broma después de todo era una sangre sucia. Pero luego comprendió que Draco Malfoy ya no tenía aquellos prejuicios de sangre. No cuando sus padres habían muerto a manos de Voldemort. Ella había sido la primera en descubrir al verdadero Draco, ella sabía cuando mentía ya que el tenia esa manía de sonreír con arrogancia cuando lo hacía, sin embargo se había cegado por el miedo.

Porque Draco Malfoy era de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos, no de los que los expresaba con palabras y ya él lo había hecho dos veces… A su manera.

Salió de la habitación corriendo rezando en su interior que el hombre que amaba no se hubiera marchado ya.

– ¡Draco! ¡Espera!

– ¿Sabes que tienes esa molesta manía de reaccionar tarde haciéndome esperar más de lo debido? A un Malfoy no se le hace esperar, cariño – La voz del rubio llego detrás de ella. Su corazón volvió a latir y las lagrimas que al principio habían salido por haber creído que su rubio se había ido para salir de su vida, definitivamente. Ahora salían de felicidad al darse cuenta que se había quedado allí, esperando por ella.

– ¿Sabes que tienes el ego por los cielos? – Contraataco volteándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Draco tomo su rostro con cuidado, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Granger se coloco de puntillas no pudiendo esperar más para volver a besar los labios de su serpiente. Draco sonrió y tomo los labios de la castaña con desesperación.

La ropa poco a poco empezó a sobrar, ambos tocaban y besaban lugares de sus cuerpos que hace tiempo no visitaban, entregándose mutuamente. Demostrándose cuanto se amaban, cuanto se necesitaban. Porque a pesar de todo su amor había sobrevivido a la guerra, a la distancia y al tiempo.

Porque su amor había nacido antes de la guerra y podía superar cualquier cosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Ante Bellum es una frase en latín que significa: Antes de la guerra. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi primer one-shot que salió luego de una pequeña clase de latín. Si tienen una duda sobre este One-shot no duden en plasmarla en un review y yo con gusto les responderé.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
